


My Thrill

by vulcankirkspock



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Fuji falls head over heels, M/M, Ryoma is a Sweetheart, Slow Romance, Tennis, Thrill Pair, Tournaments
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcankirkspock/pseuds/vulcankirkspock
Summary: Da war etwas Stures, das für einen Moment in den goldgrünen Augen aufflackerte, bei seinen mitfühlenden Worten, so dass er damit rechnete, dass sich Ryoma zurückziehen und erwidern würde, niemanden gern zu haben … Doch irgendwas schien diesen davon abzuhalten. Vielleicht … ja, vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass sie beide einander offener sein konnten, als gegenüber anderen. Denn noch nie hatte Fuji jemanden so schnell, so leicht in sein Innerstes sehen lassen. Hinter seine immer zu lächelnde Maske aus Selbstschutz. Allerdings … war er auch noch nie mit der Person zusammen gewesen, in die er sich verliebt hatte. (Thrill Pair)





	My Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab das letzte Mal vor Jahren PoT gesehen und dazu ein paar Sachen verfasst. Und beim Aufräumen meiner Festplatte hab ich einige Stücke gelesen und mich vom Neuen in das Pairing verliebt. Ohne es also geplant zu haben, hab ich eine FF verfasst. Und ich bin gespannt, ob es überhaupt noch Thrill Pair / Prince of Tennis Liebhaber hier gibt. Umso mehr freue ich mich über Reviews.   
> Bis dahin viel Vergnügen.

Jahrelang - okay eigentlich waren es ja nur drei und ein paar Monate - fragte sich Ryoma, warum die Beziehung zwischen Oishi und Eiji im Geheimen lag. Ebenso wie Inui und Kaidoh seit dem vergangenen Jahr so verschwiegen darüber waren, zusammen zu sein. Dabei waren beide Beziehungen wirklich offensichtlich. Sie könnten sich genauso gut auf den Courts küssen und niemand würde sich daran stören. 

Die Erkenntnis jedoch kam, nachdem sich zwischen Fuji-senpai und ihm eine immer dichtere Spannung begann zu entwickeln, welche kaum noch zu ertragen war. Und sie nahm ihren Höhepunkt ein, als einzelne Spieler verschiedener Mannschaften für das Landesturnier ausgewählt wurden. 

Was sich damals zwischen ihnen im Regen, bei ihrem ersten und bislang leider einzigen Spiel entwickelte … ließ ihn nicht mehr los und intensivierte sich, wann immer azurblaue Augen ihn ins Visier nahmen. 

„Es wundert Ore-sama, dass Fuji Syusuke in unserem Team ist. Er scheint das Training gar nicht ernst zu nehmen.“

Ryoma rollte mit den Augen, während er seine Bespannung mit den Fingern prüfte und hier und dort ein wenig zurecht zupfte. 

„Ore-sama ist ja auch ein Vollidiot.“, erwiderte er nur kühl, woraufhin er leises Kichern hinter sich vernahm. Augenblicklich war Atobe auf den Beinen, bevor er sich vor Ryoma aufbäumte. Ihm wortwörtlich in der Sonne stand und gleichzeitig den Blick auf das Trainingsspiel zwischen Fuji und Yukimura verwehrte. 

„Was hast du kleines Bratz gesagt? Ore-sama wird dir Vollidiot geben!“  
„Fuji nimmt selten Trainingsspiele ernst, Atobe. Nun setz dich.“ 

Tezukas Stimme neben Ryoma, klang entspannt, gleichzeitig aber auch wie eine unterschwellige Bitte, dass er ihnen die restliche Trainingszeit nicht wieder voll sülzen sollte. Jedoch blickte Ryoma nun wirklich auf, wobei er Tezuka ernst musterte. Hatte ihn Fuji damals vielleicht nicht ernst genommen? Er erinnerte sich an das Kribbeln und die Intensität der Spannung. Jeder Ball war wie ein Überraschungsei, zumindest bis er seinen ersten Counter spielte und Ryoma eine Chance nach der Anderen gab, diesen zu durchbrechen. 

„Tse … Eine Schwalbe wird nicht unseren Sieg entscheiden.“, murmelte der Affenjunge, woraufhin Ryoma ihn scharf ins Visier nahm. 

„Fuji-senpais Counter sind begnadet. Besser als so manches das du bringst.“  
„Saa … wie reizend von dir, Ryoma-kun, ich danke dir.“, schnurrte eine samtene Stimme hinter ihm, die er nur zu gut kannte und ihn genau aus diesem Grund fast einen elektrischen Schlag verpasste, so erschrak er sich darüber sie zu hören.   
Sein Kopf flog herum zu den Courts, die jedoch inzwischen leer waren. Verlegen zog er seine Kappe zurecht, eh er von der Bank aufstand und den Kopf leicht verlegen duckte, unter dem Blick aus blauen Augen heraus. 

„Fuji-senpai schon fertig?“  
„Hm.“

Es war die Sonne, aber definitiv nicht das verführerische Schnurren, das Fuji von sich gab, welches Ryomas Wangen in ein zartes Rosa färbten. Verfluchter Senpai und seine dummen Counter, die Ryoma alle durchbrechen wollte. Genauso wie den Einen.   
Während er sich am Schirm seines Kappe zog, damit nicht noch mehr die leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen sehen könnten, erhob sich Tezuka und räusperte sich eindringlich. 

„Für heute sind wir fertig. Echizen und Fuji, ihr zwei bleibt bitte noch einen Moment.“ 

Überrascht fiel seine Hand von dem Schirm seiner Mütze, dann aber nickte Ryoma. Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu dem Tensai, der Tezuka jedoch nur mit einem seligen Lächeln beachtete. Um sie herum gingen die anderen Tennisspieler aus ihrem Team zu der Umkleide. Einzig Atobe beachtete ihm noch eines arroganten Blickes, woraufhin Ryoma ihn nur dreist angrinste und winkte. Wie in Lichtgeschwindigkeit verwandelte sich der arrogante Blick, in etwas wütendes, was Ryoma amüsiert lächeln ließ.   
Eigentlich verstand er sich mit Keigo echt gut, aber es war belustigend ihn immer wieder in Rage zu versetzen. Nachdem der Blauhaarige verschwunden war, wandte sich Ryoma seinem Buchou zu, der ihn aufmerksam musterte. 

„Ich habe sehr lange darüber nachgedacht, wen ich für das Turnier nur als Ersatzspieler einsetzen soll. Die Entscheidung fiel mir nicht einfach.“ 

Ryoma blinzelte. Sofort festigte sich sein Griff um seinen Schläger, den er seit Minuten nicht mehr weggelegt hatte. Dabei wurde ihm bewusst, dass er von allen Spielern bisher - nun einschließlich Tezuka selbst - noch kein Trainingsspiel in den letzten sechs Tagen spielen musste. Er hörte sein Blut in den Ohren rauschen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er würde doch nicht nur die Bank warm halten müssen oder? 

„Ich habe mich für meine Person entschieden.“ - „Das ist nicht okay!“, sprachen Tezuka sowie er gleichzeitig aus. 

Während Fuji leise kicherte, hob Ryoma entgeistert den Kopf und neigte den Kopf. 

„Was?“  
„Atobe hat nicht unrecht, wenn er sagt, dass du, Fuji, kaum irgendetwas mehr ernst nimmst und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich euch beide schon sehr lange nicht mehr so gefördert habe, wie es eurem Talent zusteht. Aus diesem Grund nehme ich mich als Ersatzspieler und du wirst an Position eins spielen, Echizen.“ 

An Eins … Er hatte bisher nur einmal an dieser Position gespielt und das war gegen Yukimura. Eines der heftigsten und überwältigsten Kämpfe, die er jemals hatte ausfechten müssen. Genau aus diesem Grund sowie natürlich der Tatsache, dass Tezuka ihn über sich selbst wählte, ließ ihn ein wenig … nun … sprachlos erstarren. 

„Echizen?“  
„Saa … ich glaube du hast ihn überwältigt.“ 

Fuji kicherte erneut, jedoch nur, weil der Anblick von Ryoma so schrecklich süß war. Die wunderschönen goldgrünen Katzenaugen waren geweitet und er starrte Tezuka an, wie einen Geist. Dabei musste er zugeben, das selbst nicht von seinem besten Freund erwartet zu haben. Um ehrlich zu sein, nahm er die letzten Trainingsspiele kaum mehr so ernst, wie er es wohl sollte, weil er sich wirklich nicht mehr gefordert fühlte und er es irgendwie leid hatte, dass am Ende die Wahl des Ersatzspielers zwischen sich und Ryoma ausfiel. 

„Nun, wie auch immer. Ich hoffe du nimmst das Ganze jetzt eine Spur ernster, Fuji.“  
„Immer doch, Buchou.“

Er sah Tezuka mit offenen Augen an. Dieses Mal meinte er es sogar ernst, was Tezuka mit einem Nicken auch zu erkennen schien. Echizen murmelte während dessen Eins, woraufhin Fuji leise kicherte und den Arm um die schmalen Schultern legte. 

„Ich bring ihn nach hause, ne Ryoma-kun?“

~*~

„Begnadet, saa ...“

Die beiden Stäbchen mit denen er sich ein Stück Sushi an den Mund geführt hatte, froren für eine Sekunde ein, bevor er es sich in den Mund schob und versuchte Fuji-senpais amüsierte Stimme hinter sich zu ignorieren. Kurz darauf wurde ein Tablett neben seinem abgestellt und schlanke Tensai-Beine fanden ihren Weg über die Bank, auf der er saß. 

„Ich weiß nicht was Senpai meint.“   
„Saa … tatsächlich nicht?“

Für gewöhnlich aß Ryoma in der Cafetieria, mit seinen Freunden und Teamkameraden. Allerdings war seit langem wieder ein so schöner Sommertag, dass er viel lieber draußen saß und dort sein Bento essen wollte. 

„Nope.“, ein weiteres Stück Sushi fand den Weg in seinem Mund, wobei er versucht war dem stechenden Blick aus azurblauen Augen zu ignorieren, die ihn so scharf ins Visier nahmen, dass es ihm heiß und kalt über den Rücken lief. 

„Schade … und da dachte ich, ich könnte dich mit einem weiteren Counter von mir Bekanntschaft machen lassen.“ 

Ryoma wollte gerade mit der Schulter zucken, als die süß gesäuselten Worte des Tensais sein Bewusstsein erreichten und er sich beinahe an einem Reiskorn verschluckte, so heftig sog er die Luft ein. 

„Wa-warte was?“ 

Sofort fuhr sein Kopf zu dem Tensai, der noch in seiner Uniform steckte. Die schwarze Jacke war geöffnet, ebenso wie die zwei oberen Knöpfe des darunter liegenden, weißen Hemdes und ließen einen Blick auf ein delikates Schlüsselbein zu, der Ryoma definitiv nicht interessieren sollte zu erhaschen. Fujis Kopf neigte sich leicht zur Seite, wobei einige seiner honigbraunen Strähnen aus der Stirn fielen und sich mit einigen Sonnenstrahlen zu einem merkwürdigem Lichtschleier vereinten, der dem Tensai etwas Magisches verliehen. Er sah beinah nett aus. 

„Ein Ree-Match, Ryoma-kun, aber wenn du nicht möchtest ...“, damit und immer noch lächelnd, wollte Fuji aufstehen, woraufhin Ryoma seine Stäbchen in sein Bento warf und aufsprang. Sein Herz raste. Wie lange wartete er denn schon auf diese Frage? 

„Doch, doch, natürlich. Lass es uns tun!“ 

Er packte den Tensai um ein schmales Handgelenk, dessen Haut sich überraschend wärmer anfühlte, als es Ryoma erwartet hätte. Sofort lachte der Brünette jedoch und zog Ryoma sachte zurück auf die Bank. 

„Aber, Ryoma-kun … doch nicht so überstürzt. Wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt.“, erneut ein Blick aus azurblauen Augen, der Ryoma tief traf und zwar völlig unvermittelt und wie ein heißes Prickeln unter seine Haut glitt. So sehr, dass er nur fassungslos den Kopf schütteln konnte. Nein, sie hatten nicht alle Zeit der Welt. Denn während er immer noch das schmale Handgelenk in seiner Hand hielt und die andere Hand des Tensais auf seiner Seite lag, dort, wo er Ryoma zuvor noch zurückgezogen hatte … konnte er es nicht mehr erwarten. Er würde sein Ree-Match bekommen. Er würde einen zweiten Counter durchbrechen können. Und dieses Mal … dieses Mal würde Fuji Staub fressen! 

~*~

„Also … Ryoma-kun, welchen meiner begnadeten Counter möchtest du kennenlernen?“

Ryoma hatte Fuji definitiv nicht nach dem Training zu sich nach hause gezerrt. Nein … er … hatte ihn nur deswegen am Handgelenk gehalten, weil er befürchtete, der Tensai könnte von irgendetwas abgelenkt werden und ihr Spiel ein weiteres Mal einfach so verschieben.   
Nein, er musste sicher gehen, dass dieses Mal keine Kakteen, Eichhörnchen oder - Oh, sieh doch Ryoma-kun, ein Eiscafé - seine eigenen Sünden ihn hiervon abhielten. 

Somit ließ er sich auch nicht von Fujis süßlichem Gesäusel ablenken, welches dieser auf dessen Seite des Courts von sich gab. 

„Überrasch' mich.“, entgegnete er ihm schließlich, während er den Ball auf den Boden aufkommen ließ und nach einer Sekunde wieder in der Hand hielt, nur um es zu wiederholen. Er konnte das! Mit Fuji dem Boden aufwischen. Er wollte seit damals nichts anderes. Und vielleicht würden dann auch diese Spannungsgefühle zwischen ihnen verschwinden. 

„Saa … zu gerne, doch.“ 

Er wollte gerade aufschlagen, als ihm etwas in den Sinn kam und er Fuji über das Netz aufmerksam anblickte. 

„Senpai … spiel ernst.“ 

Kaum eine Sekunde später öffneten sich die azurblauen Augen, woraufhin alles um Fuji herum aufgeladen wurde und Ryoma ein bekanntes Kribbeln in sich begann zu spüren. Gut. So wollte er das haben. 

„Du zählst.“, bestimmte Ryoma, bevor der Tensai ihn ein letztes Mal aus der Fassung bringen konnte und er seinen Aufschlag machte. Oh ja, er konnte es. Und dieses Mal würde ihm kein Regen dazwischen kommen. Sein dämlicher Vater war grade auch nicht da, Karupin schlief im Bett und Nanako war bei einer Freundin … nichts würde ihn von diesem Court bringen können, bis er Fuji geschlagen hatte. 

~*~

Die ersten Bälle waren noch zum Aufwärmen, doch nach einiger Zeit spürte Ryoma das bekannte Kribbeln und Pochen in seinem Körper zurückkehren, das er bisher nur mit Fuji gespürt hatte. Ein Gefühl … das süchtig machte und ihn tatsächlich zwischendurch ein Lächeln entlocken konnte. Denn Spielen mit Fuji war … es war nicht nur Tennis. Nicht wie mit Tezuka, bei dem man zu 100% konzentriert und zielbewusst sein musste. Nicht wie mit Momoshirou, wo er es sich erlauben konnte herumzualbern. Nicht körperlich schmerzhaft wie mit Yukimura und ebenso wenig unendlich ausdauernd wie mit Atobe …   
Mit Fuji war Tennis … berauschend. Nie konnte er sagen, wann ein Ball sich einfach nur als ein Ball oder eine direkte Falle zu einem von Fujis Tripple Countern entwickeln würde. Und genau das war die Spannung daran. Er musste geschärft sein, konnte gleichzeitig aber auch neue Sachen ausprobieren, einfach … weil es Fuji zuließ und manchmal ihn mit einem Conter überwältigte, den sich Ryoma merken würde nicht mehr so leichtfertig zuzulassen. 

„2:2, Ryoma-kun. Es macht immer noch großen Spaß mit dir zu spielen.“ 

Ryoma schob sich die Mütze am Schirm leicht zurück und fuhr sich mit die feuchte Stirn, eh er die Kappe wieder zurecht zog und Fuji einem amüsierten Blick zuwarf. 

„Allerdings wird es noch sehr viel spaßiger mit dir den Boden zu wischen, Senpai.“   
„Saa … versuch es.“ 

Fujis Augen blitzten ihn herausfordernd an, wohinter jedoch noch etwas weiteres lag und Ryoma einen Schauer über den Körper jagte. Lächelnd zog er am Schirm seiner Mütze. Er würde es nicht laut aussprechen, aber das war ein weiterer Grund wieso er Fuji so mochte. Während er seine Gegner dazu bringen konnte, vor ihm Reis aus zu nehmen, war Fuji-senpai nie um eine Erwiderung zu schüchtern. Gar schonte er Ryoma. Und er nahm es Ryoma auch nicht böse, wenn dieser ihm sarkastisch oder kühl gegenüber war. 

Schließlich hob er den Blick wieder und erwiderte Fujis, bevor dieser den Ball in die Luft warf und Ryoma lief. 

~*~

„Saa … 4:4 ist doch befriedigend.“   
„Ein Gleichstand ist nicht befriedigend.“, erwiderte Ryoma frustriert, während er sich einen Eisbeutel an die Stirn presste. Er war gerade erst warm geworden Fujis Higuma Otoshi zu knacken, da kam sein dusseliger Vater und fragte wer die scharfe Rakete war, die seinen Sohn fertig machte und Ryoma bekam den Ball seines Tensais genau gegen die Stirn gedonnert. Nein … das Ende war nun wirklich nicht befriedigend gewesen. 

Er saß auf der Kante seines Bettes, immer noch in den Trainingsklamotten und sich darüber bewusst duschen zu müssen, während Fuji vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete und ihn aus seinen azurblauen Augen tief ansah. 

„Nun, bis dahin hatten wir jedenfalls Spaß. Nicht wahr?“ 

Ryoma war so kurz davor zu schmollen, weil ihm Fuji verwehrte weiterzuspielen. Dabei hatte er schon viel schlimmere Verletzungen beim Tennis erfahren, als einen läppischen Ball an die Stirn zu bekommen. 

„Mada mada dane.“ 

Der Tensai schnurrte amüsiert, weil ihm Ryoma eine klare Antwort verwehrte. Stattdessen hob der Tensai plötzlich die Hand und nahm ihm den Eisbeutel aus den Händen, wobei sich ihre Finger streiften und ihm ein leichtes Kribbeln durch die Finger fuhr. Genau dort, wo sie sich berührten. Doch schob er es - trotz brennender Wangen - auf die Tatsache, dass Fujis Finger warm und seine durch den Eisbeutel, kalt waren.   
Mit der anderen Hand, schob ihm Fuji sanft die schwarz-grünen Strähnen seines Ponys zur Seite, wo er die leichte Beule auf seiner Stirn inspizierte. 

„Saa … das sieht zumindest nicht so schlimm aus.“, murmelte Fuji leise und Ryoma schluckte, als der Tensai sich etwas mehr aufrichtete, so dass dessen heißer Atem direkt gegen seine kühle Stirn schlug. Zarte Tensaifinger hielten seine Ponysträhnen zärtlich zurück, während zur gleichen Zeit dessen Daumen hauchzart über Ryomas Stirn glitt. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und Ryoma blickte auf, entgegen dem leicht nervösen Flattern in seinem Bauch. 

„Dann können wir weiterspielen?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll. In die blauen Augen aufblickte, die ihn aufmerksam musterten, während Fujis Daumen auf seiner Beule irgendwie mehr Wunder zu vollbringen schien, als der doofe Eisbeutel. Dann aber lächelte sein Senpai zärtlich. 

„Iie, Ryoma-kun. Heute nicht mehr. Tezuka wäre nicht sonderlich froh, solltest du dich vor dem Turnier so verletzen, nicht spielen zu können und ich wäre es auch nicht.“   
„Hm.“

Nur widerwillig ließ sich Ryoma somit von einem Weiterspielen mit dem Tensai abbringen. Dennoch, konnte er es sich nicht verwehren … 

„Wir … setzen das aber nicht erst wieder in drei Jahren fort oder?“   
„Saa ...“  
„Fuji-senpai!“ 

Ryoma wollte nichts lieber als dem Tensai den Eisbeutel an den Kopf werfen, als dieser doch tatsächlich den Nerv hatte über seine Frage zu lächeln und mit der Schulter zu zucken. 

„Keine Sorge, Ryoma-kun. Ich bin sicher in den nächsten zwei Jahren finden wir auch noch Zeit.“ 

Und dieses Mal warf er Fuji wirklich etwas an den Kopf und wenn es auch nur das Kissen hinter ihm war. Doch das süße Lachen, welches daraufhin nur erklang, ließ ihn ungläubig mit den Augen rollen. Echt … wieso wusste er es eigentlich nicht besser? 

~*~

„Ich will gegen dich spielen.“ 

Der dunkle Schatten der sich über ihn legte und die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die bis eben noch sein entspanntes Gesicht getroffen hatten, nahm, ließ Ryoma ein Auge gemächlich aufklappen. Nanu … 

„Vielleicht wenn wir wieder Training haben.“, war seine Antwort kurz und knapp, eh er wieder das Auge schloss und die Sonne genoss. Wenn man es natürlich grob nahm, hatten sie aktuell Training. Aber nachdem intensiven Spiel von gestern mit Fuji, fühlte er sich nicht nach jemand anderes, als dem Tensai. Und da dieser vergnügt über die Courts sprang, von einem Gegner zum Nächsten, fühlte er sich ein wenig nachdenklich. 

„Das war keine Bitte, Echizen.“ 

Der dunkle Tonfall von Sanada, ließ Ryoma erneut ein Auge öffnen. Der Rikkaidai-Spieler sah ihn eindringlich an und stur. Und es schien ihm nicht so, als würde dieser mal von etwas abzubringen sein, wenn er sich mal was in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Schließlich öffnete er sein zweites Auge langsam. 

„Wenn es dein Wunsch ist. Woher kommt die Begierde nach einer Niederlage?“, neckte er den Dunkelhaarigen, dessen Ausdruck sich kaum änderte, während Ryoma gemächlich aus seiner gemütlichen Position aus dem Gras aufstand und sich erst mal ausgiebig streckte. Er war es ja nicht, der was von Sanada wollte. 

„Ich will sehen … was es wirklich auf sich hat mit dir.“ 

Ryomas Augenbrauen hoben sich überrascht. Das klang aber nicht sehr teamsportlich, dachte er skeptisch. Dann jedoch fiel sein Blick über die Courts zu Tezuka, der bei Yukimura und Saeki-san stand, ihr Turniertrainer und ihm knapp zunickte. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es was mit seiner Position an Erster Stelle zu tun hatte. 

„Na gut. Was auch immer du dir davon erhoffst ...“ 

Er blickte zu Sanada zurück, doch der ging bereits zu einem der gerade frei gewordenen Courts. Atobe schien mit sich mal wieder überaus zufrieden, was Ryoma fast mit den Augen rollen ließ. Aber auch nur fast. Dann ergriff er seinen Schläger, der noch immer im Gras lag und folgte dem dunkelhaarigen auf den Court. Zumindest würde er mal wieder einen neuen Gegner haben, dachte er, sich gleichzeitig natürlich darüber bewusst, was für ein Gegner Sanada war. 

„Ich schenk dir den Aufschlag.“, neckte er diesen dennoch. Es war ihm klar, dass Sanada kein Fuji-senpai war, der so ein Angebot mit einem Schnurren quittierte. Noch ein Tezuka, der ihn sanft ermahnte, das Spiel nicht leichtfertig zu beginnen. Aber Ryoma hatte gestern von seiner Droge kosten dürfen und somit war er ausgezeichneter Laune. Vielleicht war das der Grund von Fujis fröhlichem Gemüt? Ihr Spiel, das ihn mal wieder daran erinnerte, dass Tennis nicht immer nur brutal und eiskalt war. Sondern auch berauschend und Spaß machte? Nun … solange wie ein dummer, perverser Vater seinen Senpai für ein Mädchen hielt und Ryoma somit einen Ball an den Kopf bekam. 

„Du wirst lernen mich ernst zu nehmen, Echizen.“   
„Mada, schlag auf.“ 

Sein Blick fokussierte sich auf den älteren Spieler, bevor dieser aufschlug und Ryoma den Schlag konterte. Er spürte zwar die Kraft hinter dem Schlag, was ihn kaum überraschte, weil jeder wusste wie die Spieler von Rikkaidai spielten. Jedoch fragte er sich, warum sich Sanada zurückhielt. Doch solange dieser nicht ernst machte, würde auch Ryoma nicht ernst machen und behielt das Spiel mit der rechten Hand bei. 

~*~

„1:1 … spielst du immer von Anfang an halbherzig, Echizen?“

Ryoma zog am Schirm seiner Kappe, während seine Augenbraue leicht zuckte. Mit der anderen Hand federte er den Ball auf den Court. 

„Ich spiele immer nur mit so viel Potential wie mein Gegner es braucht um besiegt zu werden. Außerdem ist das hier doch immer noch ein Trainingsspiel oder?“ 

Er warf dem Kappenträger einen skeptischen Blick zu, bevor er den Ball in die Luft warf und aufschlug. Keine Sekunde später lief er auch schon los, um den Ball von Sanada zu parieren. An der Art, wie dieser zurückschlug wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den Älteren langsam genau dort hatte, wo er ihn wollte … und zwar ihm endlich mal zu zeigen, was er wirklich konnte. Denn Ryoma liebte jede neue Herausforderung, wenn sie sich ihm bot. Allerdings musste er ja damit nicht hausieren gehen … 

Am Spielfeldrand beobachtete Fuji das Spiel der beiden aufmerksam und mit einem leichten Lächeln, während Yukimura neben ihm leise seufzte. 

„Ryoma-kun ist echt hartnäckig.“   
„Saa … er weiß nun mal, was er will.“ 

Es war einer der Gründe, warum Fuji auch so ein großes Interesse an dem Jungen hatte. Weil er Fuji an all das erinnerte, das er so an Tennis liebte. Und die Gründe, warum er sich für diesen Sport entschied, nebst seines kleinen Bruders. Hinzukam diese Spannung.   
Damals, als er mit Ryoma auf dem Court stand, zum ersten Mal, war es für ihn zu Beginn nur ein normales Trainingsspiel. Doch binnen eines einzigen Ballwechsels … da spürte er etwas, das er schon Jahrelang nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Das Prickeln einer Herausforderung. Und natürlich wollte Fuji dieses Spiel ebenso sehr wie Ryoma fortführen … aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass die Zeit für diesen Höhepunkt noch nicht gekommen war. 

Von der Seite spürte er den sanften, aber nachdenklichen Blick des Rikkaidai-Buchous, woraufhin er leicht den Kopf neigte, jedoch ohne auch nur eine Sekunde vom Spiel vor sich zu sehen. Ryoma spielte mit Sanada, während Sanada bedacht war die Kontrolle zu behalten … 

„Sanada will Ryoma zeigen, seine Gegner nicht leichtfertig zu unterschätzen.“ 

Fuji spürte wie sich seine Lippen zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln verzogen, gegen das er nicht einmal etwas ausrichten konnte, als er beobachtete, wie Ryoma, Sanada langsam in eine Ecke begann zu spielen. Jedoch mit einem einzigen Ziel. Und als Sanadas Geduld in dem Augenblick bröckelte, zu schnell schlug, so dass der Ball neben Ryoma auf der Linie aufkam. Beinah ungesehen, lächelte auch der Jüngere auf dem Spielfeld, bevor er sich an der Kappe zog. 

„Na endlich.“   
„Saa … die Sache mit Ryoma-kun ist die: Er unterschätzt niemanden. Er will nur einen Gegner, der sich nicht zurückhält, so dass er es auch nicht muss.“ 

Ja … Ryoma wollte immer mehr. Er gab sich nicht mit Normal zufrieden und schon gar nicht damit, nicht ernst genommen zu werden. Darum war Sanadas Art, Ryoma Herauszufordern natürlich auf einer Art etwas, das sich doch insgeheim jeder wünschte, der gefordert werden wollte. Aber bei Ryoma … eigentlich völlig überflüssig. 

~*~

„4:1, Echizen … Hast du genug?“

Ryoma blinzelte langsam und fuhr sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augen. Er hatte ja schon von diesem Invisible Serve gehört, ihn zu sehen oder eben gar nicht … war etwas ganz anderes. Langsam fiel seine Hand zurück an seine Seite, woraufhin er erst den Blick hob, als sich sein Blick wieder geklärt hatte. Er musterte Sanada lange, bevor er leicht grinste. 

„Niemals.“   
„Training ist beendet.“ 

Perplex fuhr Ryoma herum, bei der kühlen Stimme ihres Turniertrainers.

„Aber ich hab ihn noch nicht besiegt.“ 

Saeki-san hob seine linke Augenbraue, kurz darauf spürte er einen Arm um seiner Hüfte und hörte eine säuselnde Stimme nahe an seinem Ohr. 

„Saa, Ryoma-kun … schon wieder unbefriedigt?“ 

Er zog verlegen an seiner Kappe. 

„Fuji-senpai ...“

Ryoma spürte wie seine Wangen brannten. Dann aber warf sich wieder ein Schatten über ihn, was ihn aufblicken ließ. Sanada blickte ihn kühl an, nickte aber knapp. 

„Das war ein gutes Spiel.“   
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig.“, entgegnete ihm Ryoma stur, woraufhin Sanadas Ausdruck sich kaum merklich änderte. „Bestimmt nicht.“ 

Neben ihm kicherte Fuji leise, aber für den Moment konnte Ryoma ihn ignorieren. Sowie die warme Hand auf seiner Seite, die ihm normalerweise wie ein heißes Brandmal noch Stunden auf der Haut prickelte. Egal, wie viele Lagen Stoff sich dazwischen befanden. In dem Moment wollte er einfach nur Sanada mittels einem einzigen Blick klar machen, dass er ihn nicht unterschätzen sollte. 

~*~

„Ich weiß wie ich ihn schlagen kann, nur nicht wie.“   
„Sanada-kun?“  
„Wen denn sonst?“

Ryoma blickte zu Fuji, der neben ihm am Baumstamm saß. Blaue Augen fixierten ihn amüsiert, während Ryoma auf dem Bauch lag und mit einem Grashalm Karupin ärgerte. Der Tensai war ihm nach dem Training nachhause gefolgt, also konnte er diesen genauso gut mit rein nehmen, dachte er. 

„Saa … schon das Interesse an mir verloren?“   
„Niemals, wenn du spielen willst ...“, die Worte verließen kaum seinen Mund, da wollte sich Ryoma in Lichtgeschwindigkeit aufrichten, wurde jedoch von Fuji sanft am Handgelenk festgehalten und zurück gezogen.   
Verlegen musste er erkennen, dass er durch die neue Position halb auf einem von Fujis Oberschenkeln saß. Doch so wie die azurblauen Augen schimmerten, schien dieser das kalkuliert zu haben. Verrückter Perverser. 

„Gibt es denn nichts, dass deine Gedanken einmal von Tennis ablenken könnte?“, schnurrte Fuji leise, woraufhin seine Wangen sich nur noch mehr röteten und er fragte sich wo er seine Kappe eigentlich hingeworfen hatte? Bevor er sich jedoch danach umsehen konnte, fanden zarte, warme Fingerspitzen den Weg unter sein Kinn und hoben sein Gesicht etwas zart an. „Sag … Ryoma-kun … bin nur ich es, der diese Spannung zwischen uns spürt?“ 

Nur beiläufig spürte er die feine Berührung von Fujis warmen Fingern der anderen Hand, um sein Handgelenk streicheln, eh sich dessen Daumen über Ryomas flatternden Puls legte. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass es ihn verrückter Weise an seinen Split Step erinnerte. Und je näher Fujis Gesicht seinem kam … desto mehr wusste er … 

„Nein … bist du nicht.“, wisperte er atemlos, bevor er eine fast federleichte Berührung auf seinen Lippen spürte. Fast wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings und dennoch ließ es sein Innerstes fast schon explodieren vor diesem prickelndem Gefühl. Kurz darauf spürte er Fujis weiche Nasenspitze sachte gegen seine reiben, nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, eh sich dessen Lippen erneut auf seine legten und dieses Mal schloss Ryoma genießend die Augen, als er es sich erlaubte die freie Hand auf die warme Brust des Tensais zu legen und sich gegen die sanfte Berührung zu lehnen.   
Und mit einem Mal … da wusste er was es war. Diese Spannung zwischen ihnen … Das war nicht nur Sehnsucht um ein Spiel. Sondern auch nach einander.   
Intensiv genug, dass sie Ryoma wirklich vergessen ließ, dass sein Herz für Tennis schlug. Denn im Moment schlug es für Fuji-senpai. 

~*~

„Spielen wir heute nochmal?“ 

Direkt und ohne Umwege war Ryoma zu Sanada gelaufen, der gerade noch dabei war sich die Schuhe zu binden und ihm somit nur einem beiläufigen Blick nach oben schenkte. Schräg neben diesem saß Fuji auf der Bank und kicherte vergnügt. 

„Ich bin heute nicht eingeteilt.“   
„Wir können spielen, Ore-sama fühlt sich nach einer Revanche.“ 

Während sich Atobe arrogant von der Bank erhob, winkte Ryoma jedoch nur ab und folgte Sanada aus der Umkleide heraus. „Nein, danke, mit dir hab ich den Boden schon aufgewischt.“, frech und charmant wie immer, dachte sich Fuji amüsiert, als er den beiden ebenso folgte, wie der Rest der Teammitglieder, die sich gerade noch umgezogen hatten. Das könnte noch interessant werden. 

Hatte er schon erwähnt, dass Ryoma, wenn er erst einmal einen neuen Gegner zum Besiegen gefunden hatte, dieses Ziel seltenst bereit war aufzugeben? Doch bevor es tatsächlich interessant werden konnte, wurden sie wie immer zum Runden laufen verdonnert. Ohne große Mühe, fand sich sein Schritt dem von Ryoma ein, so dass sie kurz darauf nebeneinander liefen. 

„Saa … guten Morgen, Ryoma-kun.“   
„Morgen, Fuji-senpai.“

Die zarte Stimme seines Kohais, gepaart mit einem lieblichen Hauch Rosa auf dessen Wangen, ließen Fujis Lippen zu einem breiteren und ernsthafteren Lächeln strecken. Wenn er gewusst hätte was für eine süße Schmusekatze in dem Jungen steckte, hätte er ihn definitiv schon viel früher geküsst. Geschweige denn diese zarten, weichen Lippen, die alleine an den Gedanken an sie, ein Flattern durch seine Eingeweide schickten … 

„Gehen wir heute essen?“, fragte er Ryoma sanft, woraufhin dieser ihn unter der Mütze anblickte. Leicht schüchtern, aber auch vorsichtig. Genauso wie er ihn kannte und gar nicht anders haben wollte, dachte Fuji, als er die Augen aufschlug. „Saa?“

„Wenn Fuji-senpai zahlt.“   
„Saa … das ist ein Date.“ 

Damit verkniff er es sich, dem Jüngeren zwischen ihren Teamkameraden einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen. Stattdessen lief er neben ihm weiter, ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, dass sich zwischendurch hin und wieder ganz flüchtig und natürlich unbeabsichtigt, ihre Finger streiften. 

~*~

„Fuji-senpai, wieso sind wir bei dir?“   
„Saa … ich sagte wir gehen essen, nicht wo.“ 

Ryoma öffnete den Mund, wurde jedoch leicht rot, sobald ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Tensai recht hatte. Er war ihm völlig schutzlos ausgeliefert, dachte er leicht errötend und zog an seiner Kappe. 

„Mada, mada.“   
„Nicht so schüchtern, Ryoma-kun. Ich vernasche dich schon nicht … noch nicht.“ 

Er verengte warnend seine goldgrünen Katzenaugen und neigte leicht den Kopf, als Fuji in das Haus hineintrat und Ryoma ein sanftes, aber leicht amüsiertes Lächeln zuwarf. 

„Saa … traust du dich, Ryoma-kun?“  
„Ich habe einen Schläger und ich werde ihn benutzen.“, erwiderte Ryoma stur, eh er Fuji folgte. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass ihn der Tensai so fern eines Tennisplatzes, wie nur irgendwie möglich bringen würde. Allerdings … solange er wenigstens etwas zu essen bekam … 

„Daran zweifle ich keine Sekunde.“, schnurrte Fuji nur süßlich zurück, überbrückte mit einem Mal ihren Abstand und hauchte einen zärtlichen, doch viel zu schnell endenden Kuss auf Ryomas Lippen. „Saa, dann lass uns mal sehen, was mein Schwesterchen eingekauft hat.“ 

Ryoma schluckte und berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen seine Lippen, bevor er rot wurde und Fuji dann langsam in die Küche folgte. Verfluchter Tensai! 

~*~

„Denkst du, dass das etwas ändern wird?“   
„Saa, spezifiziere?“ 

Ryoma streckte sich etwas aus seiner Position, die er auf Fujis Körper eingenommen hatte. Langsam verschränkte er die Arme auf dessen Brust und blickte hoch in die azurblauen Augen, die ihn intensiv musterten. Er musste zugeben, dass der Tensai nicht nur im Tennis gut war, sondern auch begnadet im Rücken streicheln. 

„Du … nimmst mich doch immer noch ernst auf dem Court oder?“ 

Er wusste, dass es Personen gab - Momo-senpai zum Beispiel - der Anne, nur weil er sie daten wollte, als eine fragile kleine Blume ansah und kaum ihr richtiges Potential erkannte, weil er … nun … sie gern hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass ein paar Küsse und Kuscheleinheiten zwischen Fuji-senpai und ihm etwas an ihrem Kampfgeist änderten. Und dennoch musste der Senpai seine Frage irgendwie amüsant finden, denn dieser strich ihm durch die Haare und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Nasenspitze. 

„Saa, du bist so süß, Ryoma-kun.“, während dieser Aussage, färbten sich seine Wangen wieder rot und Ryoma wollte nichts lieber, als Fuji heimzahlen, ihm so tief unter die Haut zu gehen, dass er solche Reaktionen aus ihm herausbrachte. Doch im selben Moment und bevor er sich ausmalen konnte, wie er es dem Sadisten heimzahlen konnte, schüttelte dieser den Kopf. „Wenn überhaupt möglich … nehme ich dich jetzt noch viel härter ran, wenn du das willst.“ 

„Das solltest du auch.“, entgegnete ihm Ryoma, woraufhin er einen überraschten Laut von sich gab, als er sich im nächsten Moment auf dem Rücken wiederfand. Mit Fuji über sich, der ihn intensiv anblickte und leicht grinste. 

„Saa … wenn du es wünscht … Ryoma-kun.“   
„So hab ich ...“, sein Versuch dem Tensai zu sagen, dass er mit Court nicht das Bett gemeint hatte, ging unter, als ihn Fuji sachte auf die Lippen küsste. Und glitten ganz tief nach hinten, bei dem Gefühl von Fujis warmer Zungenspitze, die neckend über seine Unterlippe fuhr. Während seine Finger sich in dem giftgrünen T-Shirt des farbenblinden Tensais verkrallten, öffnete er willig den Mund und genoss stattdessen einfach nur die neu gefundene Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen. 

~*~

Tezuka fiel die Veränderung fast sofort auf, welche sich zwischen Ryoma und Fuji entwickelte. Damals bereits vor drei Jahren, als die beiden kaum mehr zu trennen waren, obwohl sich der Himmel über sie ergoss. Von Ryoma kannte er nichts anderes. Diese versessene Sturheit ein Spiel zu gewinnen und dann natürlich die Gerissenheit eines der Markenzeichen des Gegners zu durchbrechen … Von Fuji jedoch, hatte er zuvor schon lange nicht mehr mit so viel Ernsthaftigkeit in einem Spiel gesehen. Noch so viel Leidenschaft. Es erinnerte ihn daran, wie er es gemocht hatte mit Fuji zu spielen. Das lag jedoch weit zurück. Sehr weit. Anders als die Erinnerung daran, wie es war gegen Ryoma zu spielen. 

Manchmal, und besonders weil er als so langer Stammspieler eben schon so lange dabei war, vergaß er die Gründe, warum er sich in Tennis verliebt hatte. Irgendwann verschwamm die Leidenschaft mit dem stetigen Willen einfach nur besser zu werden. Der Beste unter allen zu sein und hervorzustechen. Und ganz ehrlich, der Augenblick, als er Ryoma im ersten Moment gesehen hatte, glaubte er wirklich, dass dem Jungen nur Eines wichtig war. Gewinnen und das egal mit welchem Mittel.   
Heute wusste er es besser.   
Heute … wenn seine Sichtweise begann zu verschwimmen, dachte er an sein Spiel mit Ryoma. Dachte an die Leidenschaft, die der Junge aus ihm herauskitzelte. 

Als er also beobachtete, wie Fuji, Ryoma hinter einen Baum zog und ihm die Kappe vom Kopf nahm, bevor er diese seitlich ihrer Köpfe hob und sich gleichzeitig nach vorne lehnte … war er weder überrascht, noch war ihm unklar was die beiden taten. Es war für ihm mehr eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, wann sich Fuji ihrem jüngsten nähern würde. Und irgendwie glaubte er sogar zu verstehen, denn es würden nur noch wenige Monate bis zu ihrem Abschluss hier an der Akademie sein … Das Turnier wäre das wahrscheinlich Letzte, das sie zusammen beschreiten würden, wenn auch einige ihrer Stammspieler nicht mitspielten. Welche aber dennoch zweimal in der Woche mit ihnen zusammen trainierten. Und wer wusste schon, ob die entstandenen Kontakte hielten, wenn man sich nicht mehr regelmäßig sah. 

Tezuka verweilte auf seiner Position und beobachtete, wie sich eine von Ryomas Händen in das Trikot von Fuji krallten, eh dieser sich zurückzog und lächelnd das Kap zurück auf den strubbeligen, schwarzgrünen Schopf setzte. Damit eine delikate Röte auf das sonst so beherrschte Gesicht Ryomas zauberte, der irgendetwas leise murmelte und sich am Schirm der Kappe zupfte. Fuji lächelte währenddessen nur weiter.   
Es war ein durch und durch intimer und privater Moment, den Tezuka eigentlich nicht weiter beobachten sollte. Dennoch … irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er es hatte sehen müssen, um zu verstehen. Und das tat er nun, weswegen er sich langsam abwandte. 

~*~

Während Ryoma eine Freistunde hatte, zog er es entgegen seiner anderen Klassen- und Teamkameraden vor, sich umzuziehen und sich entsprechend aufzuwärmen. Er wusste nicht ganz woher es kam, aber in ihm war seit langem wieder so ein Verlangen aufgekommen. 

„Ohayo, Ryoma-kun.“, wurde er bereits von Weitem zärtlich begrüßt, woraufhin er dem blauhaarigen Buchou sanft zunickte. 

„Yukimura.“   
„Aber bitte, nenn mich doch endlich Seiichi, Ryoma-kun.“

Die samtene Stimme des Rikkaidai-Buchous, ließ ihn für einen Moment inne halten. Schließlich nickte er und blickte sich auf den Courts um. Außer ihnen schien noch niemand hier zu sein … 

„Wo ist Sanada?“, war somit seine erste und vielleicht einzige Bemühung um ein Gespräch, woraufhin der Ältere sanft lachte. Diese Reaktion, ließ ihn fast aus Verlegenheit an seiner Kappe zerren. Er war nicht unfähig etwas Offenes offen zu belassen, aber irgendwie wollte er, wenn er schon mal einen neuen und guten Gegner hatte, diesen auch entsprechend besiegen können. 

„Sanada wird heute leider nicht beim Training dabei sein, aber vielleicht lässt du dich von mir ja etwas belustigen?“

Die Sonnenstrahlen auf Yukimuras - nein - Seiichis Kopf, ließen seine blauen Haare noch heller erstrahlen und für einen Augenblick, so wie er vor Ryoma stand und den Schläger hinter sich, zwischen den auf dem Rücken verschränkten Armen hielt, sah er einfach nur engelhaft aus und nicht eine Sekunde wie das Monster, das ihm damals fast den Verstand geraubt hatte …   
Vielleicht war es ja genau das, was ihn in dem Moment auch leicht grinsen und nicken ließ. 

„Immer wieder gerne, Seiichi.“

Fast augenblicklich strahlte ihn der Buchou an, dann gingen sie zu dem vordersten Court, wo sie sich gegenüber voneinander platzierten. 

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass wir so energisch wie beim letzten Mal sein müssen, oder, Ryoma-kun?“

Ryoma hob überrascht den Blick bei der Frage, grinste dann aber keck, eh er langsam den Ball federn ließ. Er mochte nichts lieber als ein spannendes und atemberaubendes Spiel mit einem ernstzunehmenden Gegner. Doch manchmal genoss er es auch einfach nur Spaß zu haben. Darum spielte er für sein Leben gern mit Momo oder Yuuta, wobei letzterer selbst noch lernen musste, auch mal loszulassen. Genau aus dem Grund nickte er im selben Moment, wie er auch den Ball in die Luft warf. 

„Lass uns einfach spielen ...“

~*~

„6:4 - Du bist immer noch so unglaublich gut, Ryoma-kun.“

Seiichis gelächelte Worte, ließen Ryoma leicht erröten, während sie zusammen vom Court gingen, während ihre Teamkameraden nach und nach aus den Umkleiden traten. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich so, als wenn hinter dem Lächeln des Buchous noch etwas anderes lag. Und ob es damit zusammen lag, dass dieser trotz des Vergnügens, anders gespielt hatte. 

„Danke … du auch.“, erwiderte er dennoch ehrlich und lächelnd, wobei sich letzteres ein wenig vergrößerte, als er Fuji hinter Atobe herauskommen sah. Seiichi, der neben ihm stand, entließ ein warmes Lachen und berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter. 

„Es ist schön dich mal so offen zu sehen.“, hauchte Seiichi, woraufhin er zu ihm blickte und blinzelte. „Syusuke-kun … tut dir gut.“ Mit diesen Worten rutschte die zarte Hand von seiner Schulter, auf sein Schulterblatt. Eine Berührung, die zärtlich, aber bestimmt war und Ryoma sanft nach vorne schob, Fuji entgegen, der gerade bei ihnen ankam und sie selig anlächelte. 

„Saa … hast du wieder ein Opfer gefunden?“, grinste Fuji ihn amüsiert an, aber bevor Ryoma ihm etwas erwidern konnte, kicherte Seiichi nur und schüttelte so sanft seinen Kopf, dass ein paar seiner blauen Haarsträhnen durch die Luft glitten. Ryoma fühlte sich ihm in romantischer Ebene zwar nicht hingezogen, aber manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, ob sich Seiichi bewusst war, wie hübsch und perfekt er eigentlich aussah. 

„Nicht doch, Syusuke, ich hab ihn gefunden. Es ist immer wieder ein Vergnügen mit ihm zu spielen.“  
„Saa … allerdings.“

Azurblaue Augen sahen ihn intensiv an, woraufhin Ryoma leicht schaudern musste. Während dessen füllte sich das Trainingsgelände um sie herum mit trainierenden Teamkameraden, Anweisungen und Stimmengewirr, welches jedoch nicht ausreichte, um ihn davon abzulenken, dass sich Fuji von ihm noch nicht ausreichend beachtet fühlte. Was ihn wiederum leicht belustigte. 

Dass er dafür kurz darauf hinter einen Baum gezogen und zärtlich hinter seiner Mütze geküsst wurde … und Tezuka sie dabei beobachtete, wusste er natürlich nicht. Aber hätte er es, dann hätte er auch genauso wieder gehandelt. 

~*~

„Was würdest du machen, wenn du nicht mehr Tennis spielen könntest?“, fragte Ryoma ihn plötzlich unvermittelt und aus dem Blauen heraus. Nachdem dieser ihn erneut mit nachhause genommen hatte, aß er kurz darauf auch mit dessen merkwürdigen, aber doch witzigen Vater und sehr sympathischen Cousine zu Abend. Was auch wirklich nett war, weil es ihm einen tieferen Blick hinter das manchmal so undurchschaubare Äußere Ryomas Leben schenkte.   
Nun lagen sie auf Ryomas Bett. Oder genauer gesagt, Fuji saß mit Ryomas Kopfkissen im Rücken auf dessen Bett, gegen die Wand, neben dem Fenster gelehnt, während Ryomas Kopf auf seinem Schoß lag und dieser beiläufig mit Karupin spielte, die einfach nicht zu verstehen schien, dass sie die Feder nie zu packen bekommen würde. 

„Nun, ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht, es nie mehr zu können, allerdings wird es nicht meine Karrierewahl sein, wenn es das ist was du meinst.“, erwiderte Fuji nachdenklich, jedoch ehrlich, während seine Finger zärtlich durch die seidenen Strähnen des Jüngeren glitten. Sein Blick wiederum löste sich von der Katze, zu Ryomas Gesicht, der seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Karupin beließ. Vielleicht sogar absichtlich, denn die Frage schien … persönlich. „Wieso fragst du?“ 

Kaum merklich zuckte Ryomas Schulter gegen seine Hüfte, bevor dieser den Blick hob und ihm durch zwei lose Strähnen tief in die Augen sah. Es flatterte in seinem Bauch in einer Art, wie es Fuji zuvor noch nie gespürt hatte. Er hatte immer zwei Regeln im Leben gehabt:   
Sich nicht in einen Teamkameraden zu verlieben und gleichzeitig nie in jemanden, für dem Tennis mehr zählte, als alles andere.   
Und es schien, als hätte er beide Regeln haltlos über Bord geworfen. 

„Ihr habt alle irgendwie alle so verquere Hobbies mit denen sich später noch was anfangen ließe … ich hab nur Tennis.“

Fuji kannte Ryoma frech, leidenschaftlich und kämpferisch, ebenso lieb und loyal, aber nicht so … unsicher. Ihm wurde mit diesem Moment bewusst, dass sich der Junge ihm gegenüber öffnete und anvertraute, auf eine Art, wie es Fuji nie gedacht hätte. Mit Tezuka - und dieser war sein bester Freund seit der Mittelschule - hatte er dieses Thema nur einmal angeschnitten und es war nachdem dieser die Diagnose bekam, vielleicht nie wieder so spielen zu können, wie zuvor. Da kannten sie sich aber auch schon Jahrelang. 

„Saa … du bist doch viel zu jung, um dir deinen hübschen Kopf über solche Fragen zu zerbrechen.“, erwiderte Fuji schließlich sanft und lehnte sich hinab, um Ryoma einen sanften Kuss auf zu hauchen, der jedoch hob eine Hand und legte sachte die Fingerspitzen gegen seine Lippen. Überrascht blinzelte er. 

„Ich mein es aber ernst.“

Lange und ernst blickte ihn Ryoma an, woraufhin Fuji kaum merklich tief durchatmete. Dann umschlang er mit der freien Hand andächtig das schmale Handgelenk des Jüngeren, wo er ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die weiche Innenseite hauchte. Sanft dagegen fragte, obwohl er glaubte die Antwort bereits zu wissen; „Okay … und woher kommt diese Frage?“ 

„Seiichi. Wir haben heute zusammen gespielt und es war …“, Ryoma blinzelte einmal, während sein Blick für einen Moment nachdenklich schimmerte, bevor er fortfuhr. „... es hat Spaß gemacht, aber er hat sich verändert. Ich glaube er ist noch nicht gesund.“ 

„Oh, Ryoma ...“, Fuji mochte es zwar insgeheim wenn andere hier und da kleinere Probleme hatten und er sie dabei beobachten konnte. Es belustigte ihn, allerdings entgegen der Meinung der Mehrheit, war er kein Sadist, der es mochte Menschen wirklich schmerzhaft leiden zu sehen. Und das hier mochte er somit kein bisschen, denn er wusste - sie alle - wie schnell sich zwischen ihrem Jüngsten und Yukimura eine sehr tiefe Verbundenheit entwickelt hatte, nachdem beide damals gegeneinander antraten. „... wenn das wirklich so ist, dann tut es mir entsetzlich leid. Ich weiß, wie gern du ihn hast.“ 

Da war etwas Stures, das für einen Moment in den goldgrünen Augen aufflackerte, bei seinen mitfühlenden Worten, so dass er damit rechnete, dass sich Ryoma zurückziehen und erwidern würde, dass er niemanden gern hatte … Doch irgendwas schien diesen davon abzuhalten. Vielleicht … ja, vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass sie beide einander offener sein konnten, als gegenüber anderen. Denn noch nie hatte Fuji jemanden so schnell, so leicht in sein Innerstes sehen lassen. Hinter seine immer zu lächelnde Maske aus Selbstschutz. Allerdings … war er auch noch nie mit der Person zusammen gewesen, in die er sich verliebt hatte.   
Schließlich schloss Ryoma nur die Augen, während dieser sein Handgelenk, welches Fuji immer noch hielt, sachte drehte und die Finger dann zwischen Fujis gleiten ließ, ehe er ihre Hände zu sich hinabzog und sie verwunden auf die Brust legte.   
Es war nur eine simple Geste und doch irgendwie erfüllte sie Fuji von seinen Fingerspitzen, bis in sein Innerstes. So sehr, dass er nicht einmal nachdenken musste, als er sich erneut hinabbeugte und Ryomas Stirn sanft küsste. 

„Sorge dich nicht, mein Süßer, Seiichi-kun ist stark … und du auch. Da gibt es nichts, von dem ich glaube, dass du es nicht schaffen kannst.“ Er wisperte die Worte zärtlich und nur sehr leise gegen Ryomas Stirn, eh er den Kopf hob und tief in Ryomas Augen sah, die ihn für einen Moment abschätzend musterten. Vielleicht, weil er nicht sicher war, ob es Fuji ernst meinte, doch bevor er es ihm versichern konnte, hob dieser die freie Hand und schob die Finger in Fujis braune Haare. Keine Sekunde später wurde er bestimmt, aber sanft hinabgezogen, während sich Ryoma ihm leicht entgegen lehnte und ihn von sich aus küsste. Nur zu gerne erwiderte er den Kuss, eh sich Ryoma wieder zurückzog. Als Fuji die Augen öffnete, erkannte er, wie dieser ihn ein wenig schüchtern ansah, bevor er leise fragte: „Schläfst du heute hier?“ und Fuji damit wirklich überraschte.   
Jedoch positiv, denn er konnte kaum etwas gegen das ehrliche und warme Lächeln ausrichten, das sich auf sein Gesicht legte. 

„Saa … wenn ich so gefragt werde … zu gerne.“ 

Eigentlich hatte Fuji nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so schnell von schüchternen Küssen und Kuscheln, gleich zum Übernachten übergehen würden. Nicht, dass er es nicht wollte, jedoch war Ryoma eben Ryoma und Fuji wollte ihn mit nichts überwältigen. Erst recht nicht mit seiner Nähe. Aber seine Antwort schien seinen Kohai glücklich zu machen, denn es legte sich ein fast schon sanftes Lächeln auf dessen Züge, welches Ryoma nur sehr selten zeigte. Und besonders selten, wenn kein Tennis involviert war.

„Schön, dann hoffe ich du hast Wechselklamotten dabei, ansonsten musst du nackt schlafen.“ 

Die freche und kecke Reaktion kam so völlig unvermittelt, dass es dieses Mal Fuji war, dessen Wangen einen zarten Rotschimmer annahmen, während Ryoma leicht grinste und ihn, wenn es überhaupt möglich war, nur noch fröhlicher ansah. Und wäre Fuji nicht bereits in ihn verliebt gewesen … dann definitiv durch dieses Lächeln, Hals über Kopf für ihn gefallen. 

~*~

Ryoma war selbst überrascht von dem Bedürfnis, Fuji bei sich schlafen zu lassen, doch irgendwas in ihm wollte ihn einfach nicht gehen lassen. Alleine der Gedanke, Fuji heute Abend aus dem Haus gehen zu lassen … und sich dann alleine auf seinem Bett mit Karupin einzurollen, widerfuhr ihm einfach. Stattdessen wollte er mehr von dieser Wärme und der warmen, samtenen Stimme, von der sein Herz so raste und alles in ihm kribbelte. Es erinnerte ihn an Tennis und Regen und seine Leidenschaft. 

Nachdem sie sich also irgendwann kurz vor Mitternacht getrennt voneinander fertig machten, klopfte sein Herz wie verrückt. Schneller, wie es noch nie geklopft hatte. Nicht einmal während oder vor seinen bisher wichtigsten Spielen. Etwas unsicher blickte er in sein Spiegelbild, nachdem er sich die Zähne geputzt hatte und in seinen hellblauen Pyjama geschlüpft war. Schließlich öffnete er die Badezimmertür und löschte auf seinem Weg zum Bett das Licht. 

Fuji, der bereits auf seinem Bett lag, blickte ihn aufmerksam an, was er jedoch nur vage durch das zarte Licht der Laterne ausmachen konnte, die hinter dem Orangenbaum in ihrem Garten, in sein Zimmer schien. Mit einem leichten Lächeln hob sein Tensai die Bettdecke etwas an, woraufhin er darunter kletterte. Kurz darauf legte Fuji die Decke über ihn zurück und schlang seinen Arm um ihn, woran er ihn etwas an sich heranzog. 

„Saa … ist das okay?“, fragte ihn der Tensai leise, was Ryoma fast lachen ließ. Doch er verkniff es sich. Stattdessen nickte er und vergrub sein Gesicht etwas in Fujis Halsbeuge. „Schön warm ...“, murmelte Ryoma statt einer richtigen Antwort also und fuhr mit der rechten Hand über Fujis Seite, auf dessen Rücken. Fast sofort schien sich Fuji zu entspannen, wobei sie, wenn es überhaupt möglich war, noch noch näher beieinander lagen und er sich so wohl fühlte, wie schon … wie eigentlich noch nie. 

Und das Letzte, das er wahrnahm, bevor er in einen seligen Schlaf fiel, waren Fujis warme Lippen auf seinem Kopf, eh dieser das Gesicht in seinem Haar vergrub und sanft eine gute Nacht wünschte … 

~*~ Fortsetzung folgt ~*~


End file.
